The use of vibrating screens for separating mineral ores is well known. Vibrating screens are used in three related applications: classification; dewatering; and media recovery. Classification is a process of separating feed material into two or more controlled size ranges. Dewatering separates water from the feed material and typically requires a much finer screen than classification. Media recovery is similar to dewatering as the screen is used to recover fluid from the feed material.
In our co-pending international application number PCT/AU2008/000698 titled VIBRATING SCREEN PANEL there is described a novel screen panel that has cross-flow and in-flow slots. In use, the screen panel is secured to a vibrating screen deck. It is preferable for the screen panel to be reversibly secured to the screen deck so that the screen panel can be easily removed and replaced. The screen deck wears out much quicker than any other components of the vibratory machine.
There are various known devices for attaching the screen panels to an underlying support frame. In one prior art system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,288 the screen panels are held in place by elongate securing devices that screw into an underlying sub-frame structure. Each securing device has a head that engages a socket formed by complementary cavities in adjacent screen panels.
Another known arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,741. Each securing device has a locating protrusion and a securing protrusion that engages a complementary locating recess and securing recess on an overlying screen panel. The combination of the locating protrusions/recesses and securing protrusions/recesses act to hold the screen panel in place on the underlying frame.
Each of the known arrangements have proven to be useful but the performance can be improved.